


Olympian Customs

by darthaline



Series: Night Conceals All [4]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Apologies, Everything is Wrong when Nyx is Displeased, Gen, Written pre-v1.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: To an unfamiliar eye it may seem as if everything is in order, but all the household regulars know that things are tense between the Master and Lady Nyx
Relationships: Hades & Nyx (Hades Video Game)
Series: Night Conceals All [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669255
Kudos: 29





	Olympian Customs

To an unfamiliar eye it may seem as if everything is in order, but all the household regulars know that things are tense between the Master and Lady Nyx. The sentiment may feel silly for someone trapped in his position, but Hades has grown to expect a certain flair of domesticity and comfort over the eons in the Underworld, and now for the first time in years darkness feels just as cold and troubled as it was at the start. The procession of arriving shades senses something is wrong, and moves uneasily through the main hall towards his throne. Even the useless flowers the boy commissioned from the contractor look shrivelled, except for that one corner near the Lounge.

Hades is no stranger to operating under stress. After all they have been dealing with waves upon waves of souls crossing through the domain for years now. It is apparent now that it was Nyx’s influence that made it bearable, and that she has the power to make it difficult. Hades isn’t even sure if it’s her design, or if the darkness simply shapes itself based on her state of mind. The fact that his inkwell constantly ends up just that far out of his reach leading to ugly splatters on the documents seems way too petty for it to be her conscious desire. Finally, when Hades’ everlasting quill suddenly breaks in his grasp, he puts it away, sends the shades back in line, and rubs his temples.

He did say some things… which were far from courteous. The boy may have slipped about Nyx’s Olympian contacts on accident, but he himself was no better, escalating it the way he’s grown used to with his underlings. Apologies were never Hades’ strong suit. His Olympian relatives always treated those as an excuse to gain favors, but Nyx, well, she was one of the Underworld. They had their disagreements, but she never gave Hades any reason to think her displeasure was in any way performative.

He stands up. There are customary ways to settle such matters. He isn’t a huge fan of them, but at least his position makes these ways convenient.

***

The bottle looks fragile in his hands, but then again, Hermes’ only delivers Olymplian stock to the underworld for the heroes of Elysium, so the bottles are portioned for the mortals’ expectations.

Last time he demanded that Nyx attended him, so it would only be fair to seek her out personally this time.

Customary, Nyx is floating in her favorite corner of the house, amongst the purple flowers requested by the boy. She looks almost serene, except for one small crease between her eyebrows, unexpected on her perfectly proportioned face.

Hades inhales deeply.

“Nyx, I... ” he forces himself to look directly at her, “I would like to apologise for my conduct. The last time we spoke I failed to control my temper, and you have every right to be upset with me. I promise to try and do better in the future, and as a token of my good will I would like for you to have this.”

He opens his hand, offering her the bottle. The ambrosia shines brightly even in the dim light of Ixion.

Nyx looks at him with surprise.

“Hades, that’s,” she says, as the crease between her eyebrows eases, “nice of you.”

She picked up the bottle.

“I appreciate that you have calmed yourself,” she pauses looking up at him, ”And I’m glad that we can try and move forward.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be part of a bigger fic, but unfortunately i've lost the drive, and even if i will continue it, it would be under a different set of new headcanons brought in by v1.0, so i figured i'd just post this as is.


End file.
